<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is it you or all the lights (getting brighter in the night) by misscuriouscat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377992">is it you or all the lights (getting brighter in the night)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscuriouscat/pseuds/misscuriouscat'>misscuriouscat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(?), (okay i don't trust myself enough with these tags), (quite), 190630 Lee Know, 5+1 Things, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Candies, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Chan as OG Captain of the Ship, Coffee, Coffee date, Comedy, Confessions, Convenience Store, Cute, Dancing, During Canon, Excessive Use of Lights as Background, Holding Hands, Humor, Iced americano, M/M, Mornings, No Angst, Piggyback Rides, Romance, SKZ Teasing Minsung, Sappy, Snow, Teasing, Trainee Life, Walking at night, rapping, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscuriouscat/pseuds/misscuriouscat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beating of Jisung’s heart against his ribcage becomes faster as he takes everything in. He feels his face getting warm, his throat suddenly dry. His mouth slightly hangs open, and his breathing slows down.</p><p>Time also slows down as Minho blinks at him, snowflakes on his eyelashes shaken away and falling down to kiss his cheeks instead. Jisung feels like soaring, his eyes stuck on Minho. Because he looks so soft, and warm, and inviting. Jisung feels like he would burst if he doesn’t do something. He feels like— he feels like falling in love.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <i>Or...  All the times that Jisung just freezes whenever it comes to one man: Lee Minho.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is it you or all the lights (getting brighter in the night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningPenguin/gifts">RunningPenguin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for user RunningPenguin -- note for you at the end!<br/>Written for <a href="http://twitter.com/minsungficathon">MINSUNG FICATHON</a>, for PROMPT <b>P108</b>.<br/><span class="small"><br/>+ first things first: (1) english is not my native language, (2) this is my first minsung event, and (3) i just started writing minsung fics last july 2020. so please bear with me. thank you! i hope everyone enjoys this<br/>+ advance apology to the prompter as they requested for some humor on top of all the sap, but i am not funny enough. *crying*<br/>+ title came from a song by grace vanderwaal called 'ur so beautiful' - please give it a listen! here is the lyric video in <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMsW8T99KPs">youtube</a>. and here is the song in <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3jwSOPgxNn9OcV2RYq2fpL">spotify</a><br/>+ i also listened to 'kiss me' by ed sheeran quite a lot while writing this. so it kinda embedded itself into the story<br/>+ and thank you so much to my wonderful beta! moon, i had fun talking w/ you. cheers for more minsung fics!<br/></span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>1:</em> </strong>
</p><p>Anyone would argue that 10 A.M. is probably already noon, but Jisung doesn’t have time for that debate. He’s too busy keeping himself awake, walking almost lifelessly in pursuit of yet another cup of coffee. It’s still too <em>damn</em> early in the morning, and Jisung is tired of carrying himself inside the JYPE building. He left their dance practice just a while ago, leaving his co-trainees practicing and perfecting their dance moves. But since Jisung is already confident with his, and the thirst for caffeine rush is high on his blood, he sets out on a journey.</p><p>He’s been a trainee at JYPE for a few years now, working on his singing, rapping, dancing, and composing skills every day. Since he was young, he knew that music would be his only career path forward and his favorite passion in life. He dreams of performing under the spotlights, rapping in front of screaming fans, and hearing their cheers as the show ends. He yearns for the crowd’s love and attention and being the focus of everyone’s adoration. Trainee life is difficult, but Jisung has grown comfortable with every routine and schedule he is assigned to do. JYPE has numerous trainees, but most come and go much to his dismay, causing many friendships to become a temporary comfort.</p><p>He’s on the fifth floor, pacing slowly in the hallway, his hands on the wall to support himself. He blinks under the lights as he starts to curse under his breath. He should have just bought an enormous tumbler of hot coffee instead of settling with a single cup, and maybe this problem he’s facing right now wouldn’t have existed in the first place.</p><p>“Coffee,” he says out loud, and it echoes through the hall. Some people passing by gives him a glance, but they continue on with their stuff. If only any one of them would give Jisung what he needs, but it’s doubtful.</p><p>He’s so close to the end now, just a bit more, and he can turn around the corner that leads to the stairs. Out of all days, it would be today when their company elevator would need maintenance; Jisung curses once again. He huffs as the large windowpane at the end of the hallway sends him a harsh greeting of sunlight.</p><p>A sound of footsteps and muffled conversation can be heard while Jisung closes in at the corner. An incoming yawn is at his throat, making him want to close his eyes, his right hand rising to cover his mouth.</p><p>Just then, two figures produce themselves in front of Jisung as his mouth opens widely. His vision is blurry, but he begins to focus on the people walking towards him.</p><p>He catches a glimpse of the black hair first, and it looks <em>so</em> soft that Jisung immediately wants a cuddle. But as everything becomes clear, the black-haired person turns out to be a boy, talking to another boy as they walk. He has his side profile in full display, and Jisung spots the small and refined nose with a tall bridge. Then Jisung notices the jawline next, gorgeous and perfect.</p><p>The two boys continue to have a conversation, and black-haired turns his head onwards, licking his lips in the process. Jisung’s eyes watch them get moist, getting shiny and pinker. It has a perfect bow-like shape, its upper lip plumper than the bottom. And as the boy with the pretty mouth continues chatting, his eyes finally hold contact with Jisung’s, the latter becomes starstruck with the strikingly feline feature and brown orbs.</p><p>The sunlight from the glass window from the end of the hallway as the boy’s background suddenly feels gentle, hugging his body like it’s protecting him from everything. Jisung begins to question if he is dreaming because the scene makes him want to declare this moment as fairylike and the boy God-sent. His brain can’t keep up.</p><p>And while all of this is happening, Jisung is frozen, his ongoing yawn forgotten, mouth wide open, and hand stuck in the air.</p><p>Jisung’s blatant staring gains the black-haired boy’s attention, and his companion follows suit. They look at him gaping, mouth still hanging open. Jisung quickly closes it once it all dawns on him what’s happening. He stammers a <em>‘Hello’</em> as he blinks before he takes his eyes off at the beautiful boy—who Jisung now realizes is possibly a new trainee—to see who the other is. And <em>oh</em>, Jisung knows who this one is.</p><p>The two stop in their tracks within a two-ruler distance from Jisung, giving a slight nod at the latter as a greeting. Jisung does the same before shifting his focus back on the soft-haired boy. Jisung sees the mole printed on the boy’s nose, and maybe he’s too exhausted or too caffeine-deprived, but he’s suddenly thinking of reaching out a finger to touch it. Good thing his brain is still working, so he holds on to that thought, pausing for a second and pasting a tiny smile on his lips.</p><p>“S-Seungmin,” Jisung stutters out, then clears his throat, calling for the other boy who is a fellow trainee. He’s actually not sure if he got the name right, but that isn’t his focus right now. “Who’s this?” he questions, vaguely waving in the direction of the boy with the pink lips. He completely fails to notice Seungmin’s slightly confused and wary look.</p><p>“Jisung, this is Lee Minho. He’s a new trainee,” Seungmin introduces, left hand tapping the shoulder of the boy—of Minho. “Minho-<em>hyung</em>, this is Han Jisung.”</p><p>The rest of the words fly past Jisung’s ears as his focus is still on Minho. Jisung’s fingers twitch on his sides, feeling light and giddy. After a moment, when he rewinds inside his head, realizing that he should say something, he gives Minho another nod. “Hi,” he says. He holds back the action of querying what Minho’s specialty is; he feels like it’s to take anyone’s breath away.</p><p>Minho—the prettiest boy Jisung has ever seen—beams at him, baring his teeth. His eyes almost disappear, crinkling at the corners. “Hello, Jisung-<em>ssi</em>!” he greets. Then he beckons for Jisung to come close, right palm up, index finger curling. When Jisung inches forward, a puzzled expression on his face, Minho leans towards him. With a small voice, Minho asks, “Would you like some coffee?”</p><p>“W-What?” Jisung meekly responds—if answering a question with another question is even considered a response. He blinks multiple times at Minho.</p><p>The new trainee only beams wider, reaching out for something in his pockets. He takes out a small item and faces it in front of Jisung with his two fingers. It’s candy, and it’s coffee-flavored. Too dumbstruck, Jisung is rendered speechless, his mouth beginning to hang down if only Minho hasn’t extended his free hand to take Jisung’s to place the sweet on his palm. He could only utter a tiny <em>‘Oh’</em> before taking it closer to him. His eyes are down, gawking at the candy as he speaks, “Thanks.”</p><p>Jisung only hears Minho’s <em>‘You’re welcome!’</em> before Seungmin declares that they should get going and excuses themselves. The boys bid goodbye, Minho adding an <em>‘I hope we’ll be seeing each other often!’</em> before they stepped away. Their steps resounded throughout the hallway.</p><p>When Jisung realizes that they’re off, he turns around to exclaim, “See you around!” Minho fortunately hears, head looking back at Jisung and gives his heart-melting smile.</p><p>It’s a smile that’s suitable for a beautiful boy like Minho. His face is a perfect balance between soft and hard lines that Jisung can’t help but agree that the new trainee is really the most stunning boy he’s ever seen. And he’s seen himself too many times in the mirror. He’s always proud of what he looks like. He knows he’s good-looking, better than most people who were proclaimed as visuals. But with Minho, Jisung will gladly give him the crown.</p><p>He looks down at the sweet on his palm again, the item looking back at him. Jisung feels the corners of his mouth go up, a sense of warmth conquering inside him. He pockets the candy, his thirst for coffee gone out of his system.</p><p>Turning around, he heads back to the practice room. His mind is full of soft black hair and pretty brown eyes as he takes enormous strides, suddenly full of energy. He reasons that he doesn’t want to forget the boy’s name, so he reminds himself to write it on the candy wrapper later, along with the date today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>2:</em> </strong>
</p><p>All the lights are off except the ones on the stage, so it’s dark where Jisung is. But the glow from his phone’s screen kisses him as he plays a game. It’s loud in the large hall, especially when all of the trainees are there and the JYPE staff overlooking everything. Jisung takes what he can get, ears straining to hear the game’s music and sound effects to get him into the mood.</p><p>But a tap on Jisung’s knee distracts him later, prompting him a second late to look up and see Chan staring down at him. Behind the old trainee, another one is peeking over his shoulder, and it’s Changbin. The latter’s eyes are also at Jisung, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Move your feet,” Chan requests, tapping Jisung’s knee again. The touch on the younger’s clothed skin feels gentle.</p><p>Jisung raises both his knees up, uttering a <em>‘Sorry’</em> as he watches his friends trudge past him to the other seats. The group beside Jisung does the same, heads following the boys, reverence written in their eyes.</p><p>It’s because the two trainees just finished performing earlier, about ten minutes ago, and their stage along with other people was so excellent that it left everyone amazed. Changbin really shined through with his fast yet distinctive rap, and Chan was the same with his steady vocals even after dancing. Suddenly, Jisung feels proud to have met and become close with the two. He smiles to the heavens, thanking every star in the sky.</p><p>The younger of all three cast his eyes down, back to his paused game, exiting it and hiding the phone in his pockets. “We’ll be the last ones,” he informs Chan when the latter’s attention is on him. “To perform,” Jisung adds after the older gives him a questioning look.</p><p>“I was gonna ask to keep your eyes peeled for someone,” Chan tells the other, pointing at the stage. “To assist in evaluating,” he follows up, shaking his head while huffing slightly.</p><p>Jisung remembers that besides performing today, their other mission during the monthly evaluation is to help Chan inspect some of the trainees. He didn’t exactly say why, but Jisung assumed it’s a task given to the older by JYP himself. Jisung gladly accepted to lend a hand when Chan came to him before, and it’s finally the time. So he nods, eyes heading straight to the stage where a group of trainees is now standing.</p><p>It didn’t register at first, but as Chan nudges Jisung, the latter recognizes one of the people doing warm-ups. It’s Lee Minho, the handsome new trainee that Jisung met a few weeks ago. His brain immediately supplies a memory of the first time they met, down a corridor with enormous windows lighting up Jisung’s world just as Minho did. The piece of candy with the person’s name on it is still hanging out inside Jisung’s pocket, although the jeans are in his dorm.</p><p>He recalls when news broke through the company that a previous backup dancer of BTS joined JYPE, and the name Lee Minho circulated from one mouth to another. They never get to see each other that often, and Jisung could only get glimpses of Minho. All those times that the other would be at the lobby, getting ready to go home, or when a group of trainees played games, and Minho was the one leading. And that was just it. Today would be the first time that Jisung would witness Minho’s dancing skills.</p><p>His eyes follow Minho as the other strides from one point to another while on the stage. His hand is shuffling his hair now and then—a sign of nervousness. If only Jisung saw him earlier, he would have given the other encouraging words. It’s normal to feel jumpy during monthly evaluations, but Jisung knows this will be Minho’s first, so he understands. But even if they did encounter each other a few times, an exchange of <em>‘Hi’</em> and <em>‘Hello’</em> between them, followed up by <em>‘How are you?’</em> or <em>‘Are you going home?’</em> and <em>‘Take care!’</em>, Jisung knows, in all probability, he’ll always be too timid and shy in front of Minho. He doesn’t trust himself to be composed if he wants to wish Minho a <em>‘Good luck!’</em></p><p>“Hey, Jisung,” Chan calls again, and this time, Jisung finally turns to him, now out of his trance. “Do you know Lee Minho?” Chan asks. When Jisung meekly answers with his own question of <em>‘Why?’</em>, the older only replies, “Concentrate on him.”</p><p>From where Changbin is seated, he hollers while nodding, “Oh, he’s the one we’ll check? Okay, okay.”</p><p>Jisung doesn’t say anything, but he also nods, already giving all of his attention to the stage. As a staff announces to the trainees to introduce themselves before performing, Jisung watches how Minho blinks multiple times. It’s endearing, especially when he gets his turn and gives off his signature heart-melting smile. And as Jisung gets to hear the other’s voice again, his hands form into fists, forcing himself not to cover his face that’s starting to feel warm.</p><p>Then the music starts, and Minho changes like a switch have been turned on inside of him. He starts to move to the song’s rhythm, hands swaying in the air like a painter’s brush on a canvas. Every beat isn’t missed, Minho’s body recognizing it like it’s his second skin. Minho’s steps are smooth, graceful even, like every move is essential and everything isn’t forced. Minho’s dancing looks like it’s natural—like he’s just breathing. It seems like dancing is destined for Minho.</p><p>Jisung realizes later that there isn’t any air in his lungs as he’s on the edge of his seat. Mouth hanging open and eyes wide in awe as he follows the other’s every move while on stage.</p><p>It’s spellbinding, just watching Minho and his dancing. It feels like even if there’s no music at all, the other would still look magical performing on the stage. Jisung didn’t want to look away or blink his eyes, never wanting to miss anything. Everything is just captivating.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Jisung hears Chan asking, the older’s attention divided between the performance and the younger.</p><p>Not tearing his eyes off the stage, Jisung holds on to the sleeves of Chan’s shirt. Using his free hand, he does a thumbs-up to say he approves. But really, the gesture isn’t even enough as a comment regarding Minho’s dancing. But Jisung is speechless, thinking that maybe there are just no words at all to describe it.</p><p>Beside Jisung, Chan is nodding, some locks of his hair following the action. “Do you want him?” he queries later, making Jisung almost snap his neck as he looks at Chan. “To be in a group with us?” the older continues his question, a smirk on his lips, dimples unhiding themselves on his cheeks.</p><p>“What?” That is all Jisung could react, spluttering.</p><p>Changbin, on the other hand, remarks, “For a second, I thought you’re setting the guy up with Jisung.” Chan only chuckles at the statement, never bothering to say anything.</p><p>Later, when everyone is done performing, Jisung finds himself backstage, wiping a towel on his arms for the sweat he gained after dancing earlier. His neck is straining as his eyes search everywhere. For what he’s looking for, he doesn’t know. But a warm feeling that Jisung can’t name is lingering on every part of his body, crawling on every surface of his skin, but he feels like it’s yelling for him to do something. And when he finds a pair of brown orbs looking at him, a set of eyes that smiles after seeing him, Jisung’s heart stops.</p><p>Minho walks to him, squeezing his way into the crowd. They don’t break eye contact as the older approaches him.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t move an inch; he just waits for the other to come to him. Because it feels like if he would dare move, he will run up to Minho, arms extended in the air. And he’s scared of the thought for a second.</p><p>But as Minho stands before him, eyes smiling and mouth beaming, Jisung shakes everything away inside his head. The other greets him with a <em>‘Hi Jisung!’</em> then proceeds to compliment him, “You were amazing!”</p><p>Jisung could only give the older a nod. “Hello, <em>hyung</em>.” He swallows, warm conquering the back of his neck. He utters his thanks. “You were great too,” he praises back because it’s true, and he hopes Minho knows he’s genuine.</p><p>Then, he’s blinded because the smile on Minho’s lips becomes wider, brighter. “You can be informal with me, you know,” he instructs. A hand rises up to his head and scratches the skin below his ear.</p><p>Jisung shakes his head while saying a <em>‘No,’</em> then he mirrors Minho’s action, fingers scraping the same area of skin. But he realizes that that came out mean. He blames his brain, which is melting at the moment. “Uh, if we’re close, maybe?” he tries to say, hoping to cover his previous harshness.</p><p>“Then let’s be!” Minho declares, seemingly unaffected, swatting Jisung’s shoulder. It appears like he’s about to say something more, but someone is calling for him in the background. He gives Jisung a tiny nod, feet stepping backward back to the crowd. “Let’s talk next time, okay?” Minho says before waving goodbye, then he turns around.</p><p>Jisung is left behind, standing with the towel stuck in his hand, watching the other’s back as he steps away. As Minho disappears into the crowd and out of Jisung’s sight, a voice is suddenly pointing out, “So you <em>do</em> know each other.” It’s Changbin with his eyes also on Minho, mouth taking a bite of a sandwich. Where the food or the other boy came from, Jisung doesn’t know, but he didn’t bother to ask anything.</p><p>But then, another voice is on his other side. “Propose to him,” it declares, and with the accent evident, Jisung realizes the owner is Chan.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t spare any of them a glance, although he almost choked when he heard Chan a minute ago. The older seems to be quite cryptic today. Jisung just asks instead, “What?”</p><p>“Give him a proposal of his lifetime,” Chan responds. “A proposal to debut.”</p><p>Jisung finally realizes what Chan is saying, why he wanted help checking the other trainees, and why he was asking for Jisung and Changbin’s thoughts.</p><p>The idea of debuting isn’t new to Jisung or any other trainee; it’s the end goal and the beginning of everything, whether getting to debut as a solo artist or as a member of a group. But the latter is something Jisung wants, as he knows that along the way, he will have people to lend him a hand, people who can trust and confide in, people who will be his best friends. And just thinking about the idea of being in a group with Minho, Jisung wants that. It would be nice, having Minho as one of the persons he would be with through hardships and achievements, along with Chan and Changbin.</p><p>Now, if only his brain would start to <em>not</em> short-circuit whenever Minho’s around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>3:</em> </strong>
</p><p>In the darkly lit room, Jisung stumbles on something with his feet as he’s trying to walk away from his bed. With eyes still accustomed to the dark, he looks down, making the item out as a blanket for a second too late. He traces its origin and finds Hyunjin splayed out in his own bed, his hands and feet in all angles. Jisung shakes his head at the boy, blinking in the dark and deciding to continue his quest.</p><p>Once he gets to their shared room’s door, Jisung quietly opens it and tiptoes into the living room. Soft light coming from the large windows greets him as he makes his way to the kitchen. The sound of his feet pressing against the floor is quiet, but Jisung makes a face and hopes no one is awake enough to hear him moving.</p><p>When he reaches the cooking space, he beelines to the shelves where instant ramen noodles are stored. Jisung nearly falls from the counter as he climbs on top of it, but he’s too determined to care. The excitement in his stomach is high as his hand extends to open the tiny door. But when he sees nothing inside the cupboard, not even a single piece of noodle, Jisung deflates and just sits there on the kitchen counter, looking nowhere with his unfocused eyes.</p><p>As hunger is still awake inside the pits of Jisung’s stomach, he does a pout. His fingers crawl to his knees, resting there. He taps his fingertips against his skin, wheels in his brain doing its work. Then he pushes himself off the counter, his feet meeting the cold floor once again.</p><p>As quickly as he enters the kitchen, it’s as swiftly as he leaves it, going straight at a particular door where he knows his next target is. He turns the doorknob, passing through the doorway without caring if he makes any noise now.</p><p>Jisung stops across one bed, staring at the curtain covering what’s inside. Approaching it, he feels his fingers go hot. Once he clasps on the cloth, though, he pauses. “<em>Hyung</em>, are you awake?” he boldly throws in the air between him and the person on the bed.</p><p>The person—Minho—instantly replies, “No.” The tone of his voice isn’t laced with drowsiness.</p><p>This puts a tiny smile on Jisung’s face, chuckling quietly. He pulls the curtain away to take a peek inside. Minho is lying on his stomach, a pillow under his chin. He has his eyes closed, his hands spread out in front of him. He has earphones on both of his ears, and a gentle melody can be heard surrounding the small space. It’s faded, but it seems to be a foreign song.</p><p>Jisung allows himself onto the bed, knees first, mirroring Minho’s position. The other boy shifts to the side of the bed to give him space. Then Minho plucks one earphone out and hands it to the younger, who gladly takes it.</p><p>Together, they listen to the music—Jisung nodding to the subtle guitar and minimal drum beats. He squints in the darkness, looking at Minho, who still has his eyes closed, but he’s also nodding to the song. His hair looks <em>so</em> soft, and messy, and welcoming.</p><p>Jisung’s palms suddenly feel itchy, wanting to trace his fingers onto Minho’s hair and feel its strands on his skin. It would be daring for him, but what’s more dangerous is the feeling Jisung gets as his eyes travel down to Minho’s lips.</p><p>As if teasing, the song they’re listening to says something about kissing, and Jisung’s throat suddenly feels dry. The desire to press his mouth to Minho’s is making him dizzy.</p><p>The next thing he knows, he’s drowning from all the times that he finds himself with the same desire towards Minho. It’s a feeling that Jisung started to have not long ago. He isn’t sure when exactly, but he knows it’s there. It’s a feeling that tugs at the corner of his mouth when he catches himself thinking of the older. A feeling that burns his insides along with his cheeks when their skin touches. It tickles his heart, causing it to beat faster than usual. It keeps him awake at night. A feeling that makes him want to dance under the moon and stars.</p><p>Jisung tears his gaze away from the older and hides his hands into the holes of his hoodie, pulling the hems so that his fingers are the only ones showing. Then he concentrates on the song again.</p><p>But Jisung remembers that he is on a mission, so he pokes Minho’s arm. When the older hums a <em>‘Hmm?’</em>, Jisung announces, “<em>Hyung</em>, I want ramen.”</p><p>“Go cook,” Minho responds, not even bothering to give Jisung a glance. “You don’t have to inform me.” He tries to retrieve the earphone from the younger with his eyes closed.</p><p>Jisung pouts, but the older doesn’t see it, of course. Still, he insists and tells Minho, “But we don’t have ramen anymore.” After that, he grabs the other’s hands and gives back the left earpiece when the older fails to reclaim it.</p><p>“Sucks to be you, I guess?” Minho jests, doing a slight smirk. “Go to sleep, then.” He turns off the music, unplugging the earphones out from his phone. He positions his hands underneath the pillow where his chin rests as if getting ready to fall asleep.</p><p>“But I’m hungry!” Jisung complains, trying to poke Minho’s shoulder with his head. “Come with me to the convenience store to buy some.” When an idea strikes, he does a hand dance on the bed and convinces the other by proclaiming, “I’ll treat you if you come, <em>hyung</em>!”</p><p>Minho’s right hand extends to place itself on top of Jisung’s, stopping the younger from patting the bed continuously. “I can buy food myself, thanks,” he retaliates.</p><p>“Then that’s good! Let’s go buy!” Jisung’s persistence is off the roof, just as his hunger is getting the best of him. He gets ahold of Minho’s shoulders and tries to drag him out of bed. It seems successful, though, as Minho lets him and eventually follows along, slapping Jisung’s butt while he stands up and heads straight to the bedroom door.</p><p>Ten minutes later, they’re outside their building, with jackets on top of hoodies on top of their shirts. Both have scarves on, and Minho is wearing a beanie while Jisung has winter muffs. They meander on the sidewalk under the night sky, surrounded by the cold weather. As they exhale, their breaths form clouds, fading even before a second has passed. They have their hands on the pockets of their jackets, feeling warm with the help of heat packs.</p><p>Jisung looks at Minho as they walk and sees the older’s pink nose. The view makes him chuckle softly behind his scarf as he finds it cute.</p><p>The other only gives him a glance before saying, “Yours look the same.” He tuts at Jisung, bumping him on the shoulder. “Buy me a tub of ice cream,” he orders later, proceeding to move ahead.</p><p>“In this weather?” Jisung questions, eyebrows colliding and eyes squinting at Minho, who’s walking away rapidly. “I thought you could buy your own!” the younger hollers, pointing with his whole arm at the older. “Hey, don’t tell me you didn’t bring any money!” A giggle can be heard from Minho as he speeds his pace, now meters away from Jisung. The latter calls out, “<em>Hyung</em>, hey!”</p><p>Minho’s steps become doubled, his walk turning into a run as Jisung yells at him. The older continues to snicker as he moves away, the distance between them getting wider. His shadow on the pavement becomes a blur as his body runs with the night breeze.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t think twice to do the same, feet flying on the concrete ground as he chases after Minho. He screams an <em>‘I’ll get you!’</em> while inching closer to the older. Above the two, the stars are twinkling down at them.</p><p>Jisung extends his hand to try and grab Minho’s scarf as it dances in the air while he runs away. But once the younger reaches the older, Jisung instead seizes Minho’s arm, making the other turn around abruptly. As he did so, his giggles became louder in Jisung’s ears, the sound planting itself deep inside his brain.</p><p>There’s a streetlight above them that gives out a soft yellow glow, but as Minho clasps onto Jisung’s shoulders when they collide, his eyes almost disappearing as he laughs, the light accentuates everything on Minho’s face. His happy look, eyes and mouth smiling, nose still pink, cheeks becoming wrinkled as he continues to snigger.</p><p>The view creates an unexpected pounding inside Jisung’s chest. And as if it isn’t enough, the universe bursts out a change of atmosphere—all of a sudden, snowflakes are drifting around them, some of it landing on Minho’s eyelashes.</p><p>The beating of Jisung’s heart against his ribcage becomes faster as he takes everything in. He feels his face getting warm, his throat suddenly dry. His mouth slightly hangs open, and his breathing slows down.</p><p>Time also slows down as Minho blinks at him, snowflakes on his eyelashes shaken away and falling down to kiss his cheeks instead. Jisung feels like soaring, his eyes stuck on Minho. Because he looks <em>so</em> soft, and warm, and inviting. Jisung feels like he would burst if he doesn’t do something. He feels like— <em>This feels like</em>—</p><p>
  <em>‘This feels like falling in love.’</em>
</p><p>The song they were listening to earlier comes playing inside his brain, and Jisung freezes.</p><p>It’s too sudden that his body doesn’t register the weight of Minho against him right away, causing both of them to fall on the ground. The pain on his bottom should have made Jisung break out of his reverie, but Minho is on top of him, and he just couldn’t concentrate on anything else. The moon is on the older’s back, glowing gently on this cold night, stars surrounding it are all bright, and snow keeps falling from the sky.</p><p>Jisung’s eyes travel from Minho’s eyes down to his lips, making the younger swallow.</p><p>He watches Minho’s mouth say, “It’s snowing.”</p><p>His voice against Jisung’s face is too much. His breath is warm, and it makes Jisung want to dive into the other’s space.</p><p>But Jisung shakes his head, willing himself to wake up. He gently thrusts Minho away while pretending to complain that the other is too heavy. As they rise from the ground, Jisung looks up at the sky, not focusing on the older. Instead, he watches as the snow continues to fall everywhere; it’s the first snow of the year, and Jisung is with Minho. He blushes, feeling butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“Ah,” he hears himself speak. He clears his throat and continues, “I regret asking you to go with me. Now it’s snowing, and I’m stuck with you.”</p><p>“Don’t you want that? We’ll be together forever, Jisung!” Minho comments, no hurt painted on his tone. He’s still grinning, the smile on his lips as wide as his face. Jisung could only say nothing.</p><p>Ignoring the feeling inside his chest, he stands up and continues his stride to the convenience store. Minho also does the same eventually, setting himself beside the younger as they walk. It’s quiet again; the snowflakes falling around them are soundless. But Jisung could hear his heart, loud and clear; it didn’t stop from beating too fast.</p><p>Later, before Minho opens the store entrance door, he gives Jisung a look of concern. “You’re silent,” he announces, letting the younger know of his observation.</p><p>He’s correct, though, and Jisung is upset with himself, blaming no one else for his behavior.</p><p>“It feels like the beginning of time when you only spared me a few words,” Minho continues to notice. “Only this time, you’re not saying anything.” He gives Jisung a pat on his head—once, twice, thrice, like he’s a cat that the other is trying to pet. “I won’t force you to say what’s bothering you, but you can always talk to me, okay?” he tells Jisung, then finally goes inside the convenience store, heading straight to the noodles section with a small basket that he got from the front counter.</p><p>Jisung asks the universe how he would respond to that as he follows the older deeper into the store. Surely he can’t say something like <em>‘It’s nothing’</em> when it’s clearly something. Should he reply that he may have fallen in love with the other?</p><p>He stops on his tracks. Because he needed to understand—did he really?</p><p>He looks at Minho as the other is busy choosing from all the ramen available on the store shelf. Then Jisung remembers the scene earlier: Minho’s smiling face underneath the moonlight, starlight, and streetlight. Jisung realizes he hopes he can see it even during sunlight, or even if there’s no light at all, like the cloudy days or rainy days. Or in a darkly lit room.</p><p>Minho’s smiling face that even the snow can’t get enough of, kissing the other’s eyelashes and cheek, Jisung remembers it. He realizes that he wishes to be a snowflake so he can do the same. Maybe he does want to be with Minho forever, during any weather, during moments when the older would smile or not—just every minute with him.</p><p>It’s late in the night, and maybe it’s also late how Jisung comes to a realization. But he didn’t fall in love earlier; he just finally gets to name all the emotions he has for the older. He finally gets to admit to himself that he <em>is</em> in love since way before, since a long time ago; he’s in love with one man named Lee Minho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>4:</em> </strong>
</p><p>They are scheduled to have multiple events today, a photoshoot, some radio shows, a few interviews, and one mini fan meeting. To where the group and staff are headed, Jisung doesn’t know; he isn’t informed, and he didn’t particularly ask. All he knows is that he’s too drowsy right now. He ended up not having an ounce of sleep last night due to an anime he forced himself to binge-watched and now regretted. He didn’t get to have his beauty rest because of that, and at the moment, he’s quite exhausted and craving coffee.</p><p>Jisung is standing beside Changbin, his head on the latter’s shoulder, grouchily bellowing, “I need my vitamin!” The older doesn’t even look his way, steadily focusing on his phone and typing away.</p><p>They’re at the exit before the parking lot, waiting for their vehicle to come. It’s pretty warm, but everyone knows that later, it will be cold. So Jisung has his jacket ready, draped on his arm; he also has a scarf that’s tucked between his armpits.</p><p>The members are still clothed in regular ones; they are informed that they’ll change once they arrive at their destination later, along with styling and makeup. The staff even gave them a heads-up that they would be spraying their hair with different colors today.</p><p>Jisung starts thinking about what the staff chose for the other members or what they would choose for themselves. He imagines every member with different hair colors. Chan would be dirty blond, and Changbin should have pink hair. Hyunjin? Maybe he’ll look good in gray hair. Felix and Seungmin are both handsome in black, while Jeongin would be really pretty if he has white hair.</p><p>And Minho. <em>Well</em>, Jisung thinks, <em>just</em> <em>anything, maybe?</em> The older would probably suit every color.</p><p>Since his mind is full of Minho and coffee, when he sees a figure in the distance that looks like Minho holding a cup of what seems to be iced Americano, Jisung thinks he’s hallucinating. But illusion Minho makes a beeline to Jisung, head cocked to the side as the former looks on with a smile. When he stops in front of Jisung, the younger decides to detach himself from a smiling Changbin, who even steps away.</p><p>“Here,” hallucination Minho says—although he’s actually real, the sleep-deprived Jisung only realizes now. Minho tries to hand him the cup of iced Americano while he speaks, “Figured you needed this more than me.”</p><p>Jisung could only timidly take the coffee with both of his hands, staring at Minho. He’s wondering if the older could actually read his mind since he knows Jisung wanted some caffeine. His brain supplies all these ideas—<em>soulmates</em> and <em>twin flames</em> and <em>other half</em>—as some sort of enlightenment; he’ll gladly take them all. Either he’s too in love with Minho, or there’s just zero sleep and coffee in his system.</p><p>“Changbin texted about your cravings,” Minho explains later while nodding in the mentioned member’s direction.</p><p>Jisung meekly replies an <em>‘Ah’</em> before taking a sip. Minho beams at him again with squinted eyes and bared teeth—it’s the younger’s favorite expression of the other.</p><p>The corner of Jisung’s mouth quirks up as he continues to drink the much-needed liquid push. Minho gives the younger a last look before placing himself beside Changbin, who’s still tapping on his phone.</p><p>Jisung watches them, eyes still droopy and body still exhausted. Then, vibration can be felt from his pocket; after producing his phone out with one hand, he sees a text notification from Changbin. Jisung spares a glance at where the older is, one eyebrow raised; the other boy is looking at him with a teasing expression. Jisung opens the text and reads, <em>‘What if Lino-hyung drank from the straw first before giving it to you?’</em></p><p>He almost chokes himself with the coffee he’s drinking, sending a glare in Changbin’s direction as he pounds his chest. The older rapper laughs at him, but not before going to his aid and giving him a handkerchief. Jisung takes it with a swat to the older’s shoulders.</p><p>While they seem to bicker, their vehicles finally arrive, and some people head to it at once. As the other members go into the car one by one, Jisung finishes his drink and finds a trash bin to throw it.</p><p>Minutes later, when he’s the last one to enter, Jisung throws himself on the last available car seat, his back hitting the soft padding. He happily groans and immediately closes his eyes. He instructs out loud, “Nobody wake me. I’ll be napping.” He crosses his arms on his chest, head resting on the headrest. “Please and thank you!” he pleads.</p><p>With that, silence filled the vehicle, except for the occasional sound of someone clearing their throat or tapping on phone screens or even the slightest vibrations of the moving car. But it’s okay; Jisung gets his nap—one that took longer than what’s considered as a nap.</p><p>Because later, when he cracks his eyes open, waking up from his slumber, no one is in the vehicle anymore. They left him and didn’t bother to even nudge him awake, it seems. Jisung’s hand rises to his face and rubs the sleepiness off his eyes. He yawns, trying to extend his arms in the air.</p><p>But then, the car door suddenly slides open, and Minho comes into view. Jisung’s yawn halts, mouth wide open as he stares at the newly-arrived boy.</p><p>“Alright, sleeping beauty, let’s go,” Minho tells him as he waves for Jisung to come out.</p><p>However, Jisung dumbly shakes his head, sleepiness still inside him, stubbornly refusing to go away. Minho sighs, but it does not hold such strong negative emotion; it’s more like a sigh of fondness. <em>Maybe</em>, Jisung likes to think.</p><p>Minho turns his back on the younger, sitting at the entrance of the vehicle. “C’mon,” he beckons, patting on his back.</p><p>Jisung instantly understands it, happily rising up to come closer to the older. He hooks his legs on Minho’s waist and his arms on his shoulders. As the older stands up, trying to carry Jisung and balance them two, the younger giggles into Minho’s ear and roars, “Onward!”</p><p>They pass a few cars in the parking lot as they move. Minho’s steps are slow and steady, quiet even as they meet the ground. Jisung accepts it as a lullaby, planting his head on the crook of the older’s neck. It’s like the coffee he drank earlier isn’t too much of a help as exhaustion comes back into his system. He closes his eyes and moves closer to Minho’s skin, feeling it against his lips. Maybe Jisung could go and kiss the other, throwing his sleepy self and their current position as an excuse. But he’s still too much of a coward to even do that, so he swallows his fright and waits until sleep overcomes him again.</p><p>The next thing Jisung knows, someone is cupping him on his jaw, tapping it softly to wake him up. He blinks himself out from his dreams and squints to see the person in front of him. It’s Felix, sitting beside his thighs. The younger one already has his makeup on, a white button-up shirt with long sleeves hugging his form. He smiles at Jisung, helping the other rise from his sleep. Jisung finally sees that he’s lying on a sofa where Minho must have placed him.</p><p>“You’re up next,” Felix informs him, nodding somewhere at the back of Jisung. “For makeup,” the Australian continues to notify him when he sees the other’s look of confusion.</p><p>Jisung helps himself to stand up from the couch, scratching his head in the process. He shakes his whole body, hoping to also shake the sleepiness out of him so he can proceed and do his job. He even smacks both of his hands on his face. Felix only laughs a little at his action, handing him a bottle of water as he does so.</p><p>“Oh yeah, just a warning and advice,” Felix says as he stands up too, one hand on his hips, the other snapping at Jisung’s face. “Lee Know-<em>hyung</em> just finished changing, and well… Steady your heart.” And off the Australian went, marching away to where Seungmin is sitting, probably his next target to pester.</p><p>Jisung wonders why this day is filled with the members always mentioning Minho to him. It isn’t exactly a new thing. Ever since he realized his feelings towards the older, it’s like the same thing happened to the other members. Now every other day, some of them would go and tease Jisung about Minho, and it’s okay. But today isn’t every other day; today feels like life is giving him a reminder about his feelings.</p><p>The young rapper sighs, straightening his shirt while looking around him. They’re in a large white room, possibly a space provided to them before they proceed with their scheduled photoshoot. Jisung’s eyes roam, and he finds one of their stylists looking at him. She beckons for him to come over, a foundation brush on her hand.</p><p>He skips to the designated makeup station, sitting on a stool right away and smiling at his reflection on the mirror. Their <em>noona</em> stylist is on him immediately, spreading moisturizer on his cheeks as a start.</p><p>While the said staff is doing things to Jisung’s face, the rapper takes his time to bat away the remaining drowsiness in him. He plays a game with himself—starting with the color red, he’ll find things in the room that are in red, and the next color would be orange and so forth until he finds all the colors of the rainbow. His eyes roam around the room using the mirror’s reflection, finding item by item. When he reaches the color indigo, he starts to struggle since he almost can’t spot anything. And when it’s now time for the color violet, Jisung thinks he should just give up.</p><p>That is until out of the corner of the room, there’s a sudden movement; someone enters wearing a shirt in veiled rose. Plum-colored straps are crisscrossed on their chest, making the cloth hug their body. The entire outfit is tucked in in tight black leather pants. And the person’s hair is bursting with pretty shades, starting from gray to pink to lavender. Now all Jisung could think about is <em>lavender lavender lavender</em>.</p><p>His eyes follow Minho—the person with lavender hair—and his brain is just full of wonder about this beautiful specimen. The older walks around the room, seemingly searching for something. As his head moves, Minho’s hair stands sway, and Jisung catches his breath. The image embeds itself into Jisung’s mind, stored as a gif of the moment in slow-mo. He thinks that this look on Minho would be his current favorite.</p><p>He didn’t know that while his heart starts beating fast, his lungs stop functioning, and his body freezing altogether, their stylist has paused in doing his makeup. Instead, she’s calling for Jisung’s name, trying to gain his attention. But he is distracted, eyes still on Minho. Jisung doesn’t even notice that his lips have parted, mouth open in stupefaction.</p><p>The staff calls for him again, “Han Jisung-<em>ssi</em>?” This time, Jisung hears her, his head instantly snapping to face her. But it’s a mistake, though. He feels a brush softly stroking on the lower part of his forehead. He remembers that the stylist should be applying eyeshadow on him now. And as the <em>noona</em>’s eyes turn large, Jisung realizes it <em>is</em> a mistake.</p><p>The staff bows at him, apologizing for her fault. Jisung then turns to the mirror, ogling in terror as he sees the dark line of what’s supposed to be eyeshadow drawn just above his eyebrows. He looks like he has grown a unibrow.</p><p>A chortle can be heard from somewhere behind Jisung, and he catches Minho with his hand on his mouth. “Ah, too bad I can’t find my phone,” he shrieks, shoulders shaking as he laughs again. “I would’ve taken a pic. <em>Haa</em>.”</p><p>Still dumbfounded, Jisung’s face reddens in embarrassment and in love. He could only blink as he shares the same sentiment with Minho. If only he could take his phone out now to capture Minho in all his glory with his hair and outfit. Maybe he’ll sneak to take a photo later. Right now, he’ll just stare at the older in the mirror and note that Minho is a one in a million. And if he gets caught gawking at the dancer, Jisung would just reason that it’s an unconscious action because of his sleepiness.</p><p>The stylist wipes the makeup from Jisung’s face, apologizing once again as she does so. Minho has stopped cackling and is now smiling at Jisung in the mirror. The older sends him a wink and continues his search for his phone. Meanwhile, Jisung flushes in pink once more.</p><p>The female staff grins at him, teasing, “Relatable.” He considers glaring at her, but he sits straight instead and tries to focus for today. However, he doubts he’ll be 100% sane later when Minho will walk around looking like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>5:</em> </strong>
</p><p>The curtains in Jisung and Jeongin’s room are too thin. The rapper only notices this now because he can sense the brightness illuminating more than ever in their shared space.</p><p>The sunlight is on his eyelids, trying to kiss Jisung awake. But he only groans as he cups around his bed in search of his blanket, wanting to cover himself. However, he may have kicked the cover onto the floor and out of reach during the night. Jisung groans again, too lazy to get up, let alone just to retrieve the duvet. He’s even too lazy to move further, not wanting to change his position on the bed and lie on his stomach just to turn away from the brightness. Jisung grunts in frustration, covering his still closed eyes with his lower arm instead. It drowns out the sunlight a little, enough to make him go back to doze off.</p><p>But the noise from their living room goes from barely-there minimum to quite tolerable to unacceptably loud at 8 A.M. in the morning. Jisung can hear everyone’s footsteps or just a simple opening of a bottle cap. He’s unsure why his ears are hyperaware of everything at the moment, but it’s just too much for him when all he wants is to come back to dreamland.</p><p>Fortunately, someone remembers him as the person reminds the other people that <em>‘Jisung-hyung’s still asleep’</em> and to keep the noise down. Jisung thinks it’s Jeongin based on the person’s voice.</p><p>He mentally thanks their <em>maknae</em>, smiling as he would finally get to continue his sleep. He’s already emptying his brain, deep thoughts out so he can peacefully slumber…</p><p>…Only to be disturbed less than ten minutes later by the creaking sound of their bedroom door opening.</p><p>Jisung’s eyebrows twitch, and his forehead creases as he senses footsteps approach him on his bed. A weight presses down beside Jisung, and it stays still for a while that the younger thinks he must have been dreaming all this time.</p><p>He opens his eyes slowly and carefully; he blinks away the sunlight, yet all Jisung can see are blurred images. It’s no rush, though; he blinks again, multiples times. Gradually, everything clears, and his eyes finally adjust to the brightness. The glow of the sun accentuated every color in the room: the white walls and coffee cream ceiling, the baby blue curtains, a soft black hair, rose pink lips, and a set of brown eyes looking down at him—</p><p>Perhaps Jisung <em>is</em> dreaming because Minho never looked so pretty with the sun behind him, making him glow like an angel. Is it cliché to think that maybe he woke up in heaven?</p><p>But it’s just barefaced Minho, wearing regular clothes—black striped white shirt—, and all he has is his charming and heart-melting smile that Jisung always loved. Add the little sunshine coming through the windows, and it’s like the first time that he had laid his eyes on Minho. Bright and beautiful Minho, who had looked like a fairytale. Only now, he really looks like an angel who was sent from above. For what purpose? Jisung doesn’t know. Maybe it’s to be his soulmate.</p><p>Jisung’s throat is dry—he’s not sure yet if it’s because he just woke up, but he’s willing to bet it isn’t—and his breathing stops. He’s thinking, <em>I want this</em>. He wants to wake up every morning to Minho’s eyes looking at him like Jisung is something so precious and loved. <em>I want this</em>, Jisung thinks again as his heart sings <em>Minho Minho Minho</em>.</p><p>“Good morning,” Minho greets, unaware of the other’s burst of emotions deep inside him.</p><p>“<em>Sa</em>…” Jisung starts instantly once he hears the older’s voice—something that he’s memorized, hearing it even in his dreams. Jisung’s lips quiver, but his tongue is heavy. His mind is in a puzzle, drowning from everything he’s feeling. “<em>Saranghae</em>,” he confesses.</p><p>As the sudden declaration came out from his lips, Jisung realizes what he’s done. His system halts, his whole body moving zero inches as he stares at Minho with large eyes.</p><p>“I—” he says, thinking about what he can reason. Yet it dawns on him that if not now, when would he ever get the chance to confess again? He doesn’t miss the way Minho’s smile fades, though. Still, Jisung presses his lips together, gulping once, and continues in all seriousness, “I’m in love with you.”</p><p>It’s a spur-of-the-moment thing, and Jisung thinks he should say something else. Possibly a speech where he can spout poetry about Minho’s existence—or maybe not. Perhaps just a few words would do; he could explain his feelings or when he started to like the older. But as Jisung looks at Minho’s eyes, he concludes that there’s nothing left to say. Actions more than words always worked between them, so this time, he hopes his feelings could come across with just him and his short words.</p><p>Minho huffs softly, a tiny smile tugging on his lips. Then he’s telling Jisung, “I know.”</p><p>They stare at each other for a while, Jisung unblinking nervously, Minho smiling fondly. Jisung thinks he’s been holding his breath for more than a minute now, but he just can’t help feeling like he’s been struck by lightning. Especially with Minho’s words and how he’s looking at him.</p><p>Then Minho moves, leaning close. As he looms in, one hand extends to Jisung’s space on the bed. All the while, the rapper feels himself warmer and his heart going wilder. He imagines said hand cupping his cheek as Minho inches more to him. His skin burns to the image.</p><p>Jisung queries timidly, “Are you going to kiss me?” Then he freezes all over again, wondering if he’s really awake to be even this brazen.</p><p>However, Minho only shakes his head. Disappointment conquers Jisung’s stomach, but he doesn’t want it to show. He nods, eyes still holding contact with Minho’s. The older’s hand finally reaches Jisung, fingers touching strands of hair on the younger’s forehead, fixing them to the side. Then it lands on Jisung’s head, patting him lightly.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t know what to feel anymore. He thinks he should be frustrated that Minho is acting like he didn’t bear his heart out. But he’s a black hole of emotions right now: upset, relieved, tense, unrestricted, and awkward.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Minho decrees, hand moving to the younger’s shoulder to tap him there too. “We have practice later,” he continues to speak as his hand travels down to Jisung’s, intertwining their fingers together and tugging him to stand up.</p><p>Now Jisung is stunned, his lips part as he stares at their joined hands. Minho’s skin against his is warm and fluttering, and Jisung is about to explode. His heart is already forcing its way out of his ribcage.</p><p>He rises from the bed and lets himself be dragged by Minho, who’s sending him a warm and gentle smile. Jisung could only keep on staring, still speechless and feeling like the world has given him a present. He feels so in love.</p><p>Once they appear in the living room, Hyunjin is immediately on Jisung’s throat despite not even giving him a glance. “Oh, you’re up!” he remarks, a grin pasted on his face as he fixes a beanie on his head in front of a mirror.</p><p>Besides him, no one else in the living room has given them attention yet. But when Hyunjin’s eyes catch Jisung and Minho’s close proximity and their hands, he claps loudly from the sight, making the other members turn to them. They all smirk, stopping whatever they’re doing to copy Hyunjin’s action. All of a sudden, Jisung’s face feels hot.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hyunjin is probing Minho, “Ah, <em>hyung</em>! Did you finally confess?” He attempts to whistle using his fingers, but he fails. Instead, he throws his beanie at the older, wasting his efforts and messing his hair up; he says his <em>‘Congrats!’</em> afterward.</p><p>Minho doesn’t bother to correct the other boy’s assumption, it seems, only laughing along with everyone else. It’s like he would even clap along with them. He responds with a <em>‘Yeah’</em> as he sends Jisung a glance. He winks at the younger and continues to pull themselves to the dining table for breakfast. Minho even squeezes his hand, caressing a thumb over his skin so tenderly.</p><p>Jisung just feels out of breath all over again as everything around him is muted; all he can hear is his heart beating.</p><p>Later, before they head out to practice, the members are stacked near the doorway as they struggle to wear their shoes. Minho retakes Jisung’s hand, and the younger stares at their linked fingers, noting in his mind that this won’t be the last. He tells himself to prepare his heart for the future, so it won’t beat off his chest every time Minho would do it.</p><p>They stay like that, standing in front of their door as everyone else finishes and goes out. Jisung doesn’t move, eyes still cast down. He’s wondering if Minho can feel his heartbeat through the veins on his hand because it’s getting wilder every second that passes. He urges his heart to calm down as he bites his bottom lip. Too many things are also running in his mind at the moment. Maybe he really needs to relax.</p><p>But then, he hears a soft giggle coming from Minho, so Jisung looks up, seeing the older’s eyes on him. He awkwardly coughs, determinedly setting off to find his shoes so they can also proceed to head off. But Minho tugs him before he can step away, pulling Jisung closer to his space. The dancer scrunches his nose at Jisung, a massive toothed grin on his face and eyes squinted by his cheeks. Minho definitely looks like a cute bunny, Jisung thinks.</p><p>He intends to tease Minho about it, but he feels a weight on his head that cuts him. It looks like Minho placed a cap for him to wear. He also pats Jisung on the head like a kid, the second time for the day. They stare at each other, Jisung still stunned and confused, Minho still smiling wide.</p><p>Until the older closes in, and then his lips are near Jisung’s ear, whispering something quietly. Then he’s off, his fingers unlocking themselves from Jisung’s while his feet almost stumble on the way to the door. Meanwhile, Jisung is still glued from where he’s standing, absorbing what just happened. He feels his cheeks burn, a warm sensation conquering the back of his neck up to the tips of his ears. Minho’s whispered word becomes the only thing in his brain, chasing the others away.</p><p>
  <em>‘Saranghae.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>+1:</em> </strong>
</p><p>Their song ‘TA’ is playing in the practice room, and the air around them feels energetic; the beat would make anyone dance. But if anyone looked around, they would see the Stray Kids members who are currently catching their breaths. It has been a day filled with performance practices to get ready for their first online concert. It’s already evening, and there’s exhaustion in their bones and hunger on their mind.</p><p>Minho is lying with his back on the floor, eyes staring at the ceiling and ignoring the harsh light of the JYP-shaped fluorescent. He can sense the stomps of everyone’s feet on the ground. Vibration from the speakers is on his skin, tickling him to dance. Too bad he’s more inclined on the idea of taking a break for a while.</p><p>Seungmin stepped out earlier, promising to bring back refreshments. Hyunjin and Felix are on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor, both on their phones. Chan is in front of the computer, and Changbin is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Jeongin and Jisung are in the corner, standing and laughing.</p><p>Minho watches the latter duo as they move under the lighting of the room. Their <em>maknae</em> brings out his phone, directing it in the other boy’s direction. Jisung asks if it’s already recording, and Jeongin nods. The former presses something on his own phone, and then one of their SKZ-RECORD songs plays; it’s ‘I Got It’ by HAN.</p><p>Jisung holds his iPhone like a mic and sings to his own song’s lyrics, facial expressions on point, head moving to the beat. He’s clearly having fun that when the first verse finishes, he stops singing with a smile. Meanwhile, Jeongin claps his free hand against his phone. Then he checks the recorded video right away, the rapper coming to his side to also watch. Later, Jisung demands Jeongin to send him the clip.</p><p>At that moment, Seungmin comes back, plastic bags on both hands; one is with bottled water, the other full of assorted bread. Some members run to him in an instant, but Minho stays in his place, watching only one person from the floor. Jisung is also glued to where he is, looking over to the other boys. But his eyes travel to Minho, then both of them hold contact, not saying anything. Then Jisung is off, walking to the crowded corner. He comes back later, a bottle in his hand, which he gives to the older. He settles down beside Minho, fingers immediately finding their place between the strands of the older’s hair. The latter gratefully welcomes the strokes, fingertips massaging on his scalp gently. He almost purrs.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t give Minho all of his attention, though. He’s on his phone, replaying what seems to be the video taken by Jeongin earlier. The rapper’s own voice boom from the device’s speakers and Jisung’s ears are like a hawk’s eyes, straining to hear himself and observe.</p><p>Minho just watches the younger as he goes on. Jisung’s lips mumble the lyrics, pausing the video to try different ways to get them the way he wants it to be right. His head unconsciously moves to the beat. All the while, his hair is messy, and his skin is sweaty. Yet he’s glowing under the brightly lit room. Minho watches him, eyes unblinking, Jisung’s every move imprinting on his brain. His mouth curves into a smile as he looks on, feeling proud and in awe. He soon realizes he’s been holding his breath the entire time.</p><p>Minho tugs at the hem of Jisung’s white shirt—it’s too large on him, but Minho likes the look; it makes Jisung seem rather cuddly, and he <em>is.</em></p><p>“What?” the rapper asks. Anyone could tell Jisung’s focus is still divided.</p><p>But Minho doesn’t complain. Instead, he just replies, “Nothing.” His hand retracts to his side, lying on the floor. The other is on his chest, feeling his heart beat faster. He continues to say, “I just think you’re beautiful.”</p><p>That catches Jisung’s full attention. “W-what?” he stammers to question, his eyes on Minho, large and dazed.</p><p>Minho’s hand rises again to claim Jisung’s hand on his head. He intertwines his fingers with Jisung’s as he holds eye contact with him. He doesn’t repeat what he said, preferring instead to state, “You always take my breath away.”</p><p>No other words are said between the two of them after that, just silence. They stare at each other, Jisung’s cheeks being painted pink. But the corner of his mouth tugs upward, his eyes closing and head tilting to the side. He begins to chuckle.</p><p>“Please stop being cheesy!” someone interrupts them.</p><p>Both boys look around to realize that it’s Jeongin as they find him beside the other members whose eyes are on them. But Minho decides to ignore everyone else and replaces his focus back on Jisung. He watches the younger give a scoff at the <em>maknae</em> jokingly, quipping a <em>‘Get lost!’</em> before he looks back at Minho.</p><p>He meets the older’s gaze. Minho squeezes Jisung’s hand before laying it on top of his chest next to his other one. They stare at each other again. It feels like there’s no more air for them to breathe in while everything else mutes out and becomes soundless.</p><p>They barely hear Seungmin in the background faking disgust and commenting, “<em>Ugh</em>. Couples.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>+bonus:</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jisung is still half awake, Minho knows, as he drags the younger out of his bed. He announces, “Let’s start the day with a coffee date!” He pushes his free hand into the air, swaying it around like he’s holding a flag. It’s their fifth day off, and everyone else is already gone, continuing what’s on their to-do list.</p><p>Minho stayed, though, because he knows Jisung will lay all day in his bed. He’d probably watch an anime on his phone and order takeaway food. But Minho will have none of that. He just got home yesterday, and all he could think about last night was to spend this day with Jisung.</p><p><em>‘Wah’</em> is what the younger says, rubbing his eyes as he walks. But when Minho’s words dawned on him, he pulls his hand and stops them both from moving. They’re in the living room now, both in their sleeping attire, bed hair on display. “Should we change first, then?” Jisung queries.</p><p>Minho, who was leading the way earlier, back on Jisung, turns around to face the younger. His hands immediately cup Jisung’s cheeks as he replies, “There’s no need for that.” Then he pats the younger’s bouncy cheeks. He tugs Jisung to follow him again.</p><p>They find themselves later in their dorm’s kitchen, Jisung beside the dining table. The curtains are open, slid to the side for the sunlight to come in. Minho gestures for Jisung to sit down before he goes straight to one of the shelves. Jisung tears his gaze away from the older, focusing on his top instead. He sleepily tries to straighten it, thinking to at least be presentable for this spontaneous coffee date that Minho insists they should do.</p><p>There’s noise coming from where the older is—soft thumps on a glass. Jisung blinks in Minho’s direction, trying to see if the latter is preparing homemade coffee. But since drowsiness refuses to leave him alone, all Jisung could grasp is a blurry image of Minho with his back on him. The younger blinks again, eyes adjusting to the world outside of dreams and nightmares.</p><p>Then Minho slides the chair across Jisung later and sits on it. He places a bowl in the middle of the table, doing a <em>‘Ta-da!’</em> after, beaming like a kid. Still sleepy, Jisung takes a peek inside the bowl and sees a lot of orange-brown colors. He looks at Minho again, whose eyes are sparkling as he watches him.</p><p>Jisung reaches into the bowl, taking one piece of the item inside it. It’s small; the front and back are marigolds, and its ends are dark cocoa. The large words printed in the middle say ‘Cappucino’ while the small ones are labeled ‘Coffee Candy.’ Jisung rummages through his somnolent brain, opening each drawer of memory until he recalls a young Minho planting the very same candy onto teenager Jisung’s palm. The latter instantly laughs, eyes finding the older’s. He says, “Yah, do you want my heart to palpitate?” He points at the sweets on the bowl before continuing to speak. “This is a lot of coffee, <em>hyung</em>!”</p><p>His joke puts an even wider smile on Minho’s face, prompting the latter to join Jisung’s chuckles. They laugh together in front of the candy, which symbolizes the first time they met. Jisung unwraps one and pops it into his mouth, giving Minho a kissy smile afterward. But later, as he realizes something, his hands are claiming two candies from the bowl.</p><p>Jisung’s head moves from left to right as if he’s searching for something. Minho’s smile falters as he watches the younger’s action. He asks, “What is it?”</p><p>But instead of answering, the boy stands up and runs off to somewhere outside their kitchen. Minho is confused, fingers scratching the back of his head as he stares at the door where Jisung disappeared. The younger comes back, though, with a pen in hand, declaring, “<em>Hyung hyung hyung</em>, do me a favor.”</p><p>Minho waits for Jisung to continue as he watches him uncap the pen and write something on the back of the candy. Minho’s eyes narrow as he tries to see what it says and reads ‘Han Jisung.’ Now Minho is in a more confused state, eyebrows meeting on his forehead.</p><p>Jisung hands him the two candies, pointing to the one without a name while demanding, “Now write yours too.” He also pushes the pen in Minho’s direction.</p><p>The older does what’s asked of him without questioning it, writing ‘Lee Minho’ on the piece of sweet’s back. Once he’s done, he stares at the finished product, and after a while, without a word, he reaches for Jisung’s hand, opening it and placing the candy on the younger’s open palm—just like the first time.</p><p>The action appears to have stunned Jisung, but he smiles at Minho, closing his hand, encompassing it with his other one. He pulls it to his chest, seemingly trying to hug it. Jisung beams with his eyes closed, cheeks and nose scrunched. Minho thinks he’s beautiful.</p><p>Jisung, whose heart is in the clouds after what the older did, opens his eyes to a giggling Minho. He watches as the other boy’s eyes disappear with the way he’s chuckling, bare teeth on display, laughter sounding like a beautiful love song. Jisung thinks he’s beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PROMPT <b>P108</b>:<br/>5 times minho took jisung's breath away, and 1 time minho flat out told jisung "you're beautiful"<br/><span class="small"><br/>+ so... guess what's my favorite part is?<br/>+ tbh, i had another prompt that i was supposed to write along with someone. but life came in the way for both of us. but i'm on selective writer's block and i still wanted to participate in this minsung event tho, so this fic came into existence. anw... <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537394">hi, demi! we'll eventually get through the soulmate one, okay? haha! and yeah, when i said soft moments remind me of you, you can bet this one also did! that's why i wanted to gift this to you. i hope you liked it</a><br/>+ to everyone else, i'm not quite proud of this fic but i really hope at least one sentence put a smile on your face<br/>+ thank you for reading this! go check out the other fics; i bet they're all awesome!</span></p><p>
  <span class="small"><i>post author reveal note:</i><br/>+ i was having seconds thoughts if i should just keep my identity a secret as this fic's author. haha. but anyway, thank you all to the ones who dropped their kudos and comments during this event. let us all have a long and happy life!<br/>+ almost forgot to add my twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/_SKZHEART">twitter</a><br/>+ p.s. where is my prompter? *crying*<br/></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>